Las Noches Halloween Special 2008
by Neko-sempai
Summary: This is how we Arancar decided to spend the Halloween here in Las Noches. What,didn't you know? That I'm an Arancar too?


Las Noches.

Las Noches will always sound spooky.

And firstly because it is in Spanish. Latino bastards.

They sell us the freakin' joke that they are Japanese. Even that bastard Kaname is a freakin' Kingston Vampire banana eater. He shouldn't be in Las Noches. He shouldn't have said he is Japanesque.

Damn him and his gross fashion sense.

Today, Las Noches celebrates Halloween of 2008. Tonight is TEH night.

We will watch "The Hand" because the eye belongs to Ulquiorra and he's napping again. And we will once again throw with popcorn in his sticky hair. Bwuahahhahahahaah.

I don't know if he ever washed his hair but it looks gross with popcorn in it. I seem to use the word 'gross' a lot today.

Today is Halloween in Las Noches style. We will dress up in rappers and bang each other to be cool for Halloween.

I'll make Szayel wear the bunny costume I specially bought for him and I'm going to send him to Grimmjow so he could freakin' tear him up. Oh em gii. This is so tragic.

So... So... TRUE!

Oh god, I'm feeling emo again. But back to the topic.

Grimmjow's gonna be our lwittle kitty cat and Aizen is going to be the dog. Because it fits him too well.

I'm going to make Ichimaru wear these smexy fox ears because he is all the way around and back, smex.

I'm sorry for being so obsessed. But trust me; the most obsessed over here is that Aizen-san. I like to call him Dog-sama. It reminds me of that three-headed dog in Harry Potter. Or was it two...?

Anyway. To be honest, my most favorite member of Las Noches is Szayel. Because his hair is so pink. Oh, I love it. I've always wanted a pony or a Barbie doll for myself.

And now I've got a whole zoo. Damn! I'm lucky.

For Las Noches Halloween we have carved around 3000 pumpkins and we made Nnoitra hang them up because he is tall and thin as a stick IN MY A--

Hello there once again. Next to me here is Aroniero and he stares with his two brains at me writing to you. I've always wondered why his name is so weird and on top of that, his first and last name sounds almost the same.

Hey, good point! I'm gonna ask him now.

"Hey nr. 9 who the hell named you Aroniero Arurieren or what the hell is your freakin' name?"

No answer.

After 10 seconds.. No answer.

After and hour. No answer.

The next day... still no answer.

Ok, I quit. He has been staring at me for the whole time. I mean them, the brains. He is either both too stupid and slow and still thinks of a way to kill me or is afraid of his gay voice.

But anyway. Talking about Halloween in Las Noches more.

Aizen told me this is a secret, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. One night when he got drunk he said he always dreamed of having a Halloween party with Soul Society and Karakura's fliers (aka Ichigo's group) and we would all be at peace, singing Whitney Huston songs.

I kept that secret and I'm still keeping it. I'm such a good friend.

Well, I told you about our costumes and let me say.. it was all my idea. I'm awesome right?

No.

Ok, thank you. Moving on.

Our Las Noches Halloween party will be awesome! Ya know why?

Because firstly, here there is no day or anything related to that. Except for that ugly place that Dog-sama has created specially for Nr. 9-san. We have here a lot of spirits and monsters so it'll be easier to create a Halloween atmosphere.

Me and Szayel we'll get drunk again and sing until early in the morning the Halloween begging for candy song. It's so much fun damn!

We will have extra weed in case you want to come with some friends. Oh oh! I forgot!

You are of course all invited to Las Noches Halloween party. No ticket for the ones who have a costume and a 3000 dollars converted in yen ticket, for those who don't have a costume.

It'll be fun!

Oh right. I almost forgot. Girls are not allowed except for me because I'm a cross dresser. And don't you worry; it won't become a Gay Fast.

It will be the greatest Halloween Party in TEH history!

G'bye you trick or treat betches!

Ps- Dog-sama said he waits for all of you with open arms. (PPs- He has spikes on his dirty body, don't hug him)

**Forgive me for being so random. A 2008 Halloween Special with the Arancars!! =3**


End file.
